villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dancing Robots
The Dancing Robots, also known as Drones, Sub Drones and the Crazy Robots, are the secondary antagonists in Crazy Frog's official videos. Dancing Robots appear to be huge robots, their heads are black with a white skull in the middle, as their bodies are rusty red. History ''Axel F'' Dancing Robot made its first appearance in a music video named "Axel F". The video starts off with an anonymous man, sitting in his car, searching for the most annoying thing in the world. Witch, he located Crazy Frog, and he found that Crazy Frog is worth $5,000. The man pressed a huge red button with the skeleton logo, releasing the Dancing Robot to its first mission. The Robot is on its vehicle, as the whole video, the Robot was trying to capture Crazy Frog. At one point, the Robot releases its rocket. The rocket went under neigh Crazy Frog's legs, as the Frog managed to stay on the rocket. In the end, the rocket exploded on the man's car. ''Safety Dance & Daddy DJ'' Dancing Robot next appear in Safety Dance & Daddy DJ. In both videos, on one side Crazy Frog is a DJ, and on the other side, Dancing Robot is playing instruments, making it a dual. ''We Are The Champions'' Dancing Robot's next appearance was in another music video for We Are The Champions. In the video, Crazy Frog was asleep, dreaming that he is playing football with five of the Robots. As the result of Crazy Frog's dream, he protected all of the Robot's shoots. At one point, Frog gave its the last goal, as the football ball, came back to Crazy Frog, hitting Crazy Frog on its face. The frog then waked up in shock, as he quickly feels asleep again. In his second dream, Crazy Frog dream's that he is in a universe of football balls. The Crazy Frog landed on a long football field. As he saw in front of him, an army of Crazy Frog's, probably trying to recruit him to become one of them. As Crazy Frog run away from them, Frog appears to be on white long stairs, as at the of the stairs, was a huge trophy. At the end of the dream, Frog realized that the trophy is really a huge football ball, as Frog knew behind of him was the army, he garbed by the ball, floating in the universe. Finally, the Frog wakes up from its dream smiling. ''Popcorn'' The last appearance of the Robot is in the last Crazy Frog's music video "Popcorn". In this video, Crazy Frog was fishing, as the Crazy Frog captured the Robot's huge robot that they're working on. Crazy Frog wasn't caught, until the robot's general, reported the robot's that there's Crazy Frog. The general led the robots, to capture Crazy Frog. As they we're following Crazy Frog, the general accidentally hits his head on a massive part of the huge robot. The general fell down on the ground, as the robots were still chasing Frog. Crazy Frog founded the controlled of the robots, as Crazy Frog took the leading of the robots. Crazy Frog made them dance in a variety of ways. In the end, the anonymous man clicked the huge red button again, releasing the huge robot onto Crazy Frog. In the end, somehow Crazy Frog escaped the madness. In Video-Games ''Crazy Frog Racer'' Cray Frog Racer, released in 2005, is a 3D racing game, featuring multiple characters from Crazy Frog. Dancing Robot is a review to be called Drone in the game. ''Crazy Frog Racer 2'' Crazy Frog Racer 2 is released in 2006, is the second part of the part one of Crazy Frog Racer. In this part, there have been added more versions of Drones such as Sub Drone, the Annoying Drone and Boss Drone (The General). Members Leader *Boss Drone Robots *Big Drone *Sub Drones *Drones Gallery Images drone vehicle.jpg|Drone in Axel F. drone.jpg|Wallpaper of Crazy Frog Racer. Drones2.png Hugedrone -.jpg Videos Crazy Frog - Axel F Crazy Frog - Safety Dance Crazy Frog - Daddy DJ Crazy Frog - We Are The Champions (Ding a Dang Dong) Crazy Frog - Last Christmas Crazy Frog - Popcorn Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:Hostile Species Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Music Villains